


ACS WEEK!

by Aryelcomfirmed



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ACS week, AbsoluteControlShipping - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryelcomfirmed/pseuds/Aryelcomfirmed
Summary: First day: date.Second day: AU.Third day: angst.fourth day: Spicy.Fifth day: comfort.Sixth day: Team RR.Seventh day: Free day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta yet, but next chapter will have!

**Sunday Date:**

Cyrus Helios Akagi didn’t know what had made him accept to go out on a date with Giovanni Leonardo Rossi! Sure he had a thing for devilishly handsome exotic looking men (who could blame him?), but Giovanni had quite the reputation as a Casanova and heartbreaker if the rumors were to be believed and above that the smug bastard had refused to do business with his family! Oooh yeah that was what made him so attractive Cyrus hated any other Akagi beside his Grandfather.

But even so Cyrus didn’t know what to expect from a date with the raven haired man because the man had asked him to dress casually and that he would be at his (Cyrus) place at 3p.m. So it couldn’t be some fancy sappy dinner Cyrus had expected when he accepted Italians date: he was sooo screwed! To say that the blue haired man was like stating the obvious….

“Cyrus stop biting your nails and walking in circles! You look great now come and sit down!” Came Cynthia’s exasperated voice and Cyrus looked at his nails horrified: he hadn’t bitten them in years!

“So uh, how do I stay calm?” Asked Cyrus as he sat down on the sofa next to his BFF. “Have you heard all those rumors of the women and men he has been with!?”

“Are you seriously judging him for being Bi?”

“What? NO! That isn’t it!” Exclaimed Cyrus in his defense: maybe he should have said people.

“If that isn’t your problem what is it then?” Asked Cynthia confused, but Cyrus refusal to answer her and biting his lip made it clear to her. _Those damned rumors…_ “Are you really trying to tell me you believe those rumors and are afraid that you are just another notch on his belt?” Asked Cynthia in disbelieve of all people to get that most of the times rumors are just that: it should be Cyrus to understand it.

“Honestly: fucking yes! And don’t you believe them?” Now it was Cyrus turn to be confused.

“Ok I see that it’s time for me to clear your handsome head of any misconceptions: you know how small the world is if you are gym leader or elite four or champion don’t you?” Cyrus didn’t know how this would be relevant, but followed her lead.

“Yeah you are always talking about how the International League Board is hell because everyone knows almost every single thing of everyone.” Answered Cyrus rolling his eyes he knew that no matter how much Cynthia moaned about the gossip: she loved it.

“Good and as you know everyone’s favorite subject is Kantos 9 right?”

“Yeah those 8 gym leaders and that champion are like really close and always have paparazzi following them if they go out in a group bigger than just one of them.” Cyrus looked TV and that group was hot news like every other week: not that he listened to what happened Cynthia always kept him up to date.

“Well trust me then when I tell you that if half those rumors were true I would have told you to dump him.”

“And how do you know if those rumors are true or not?” Asked Cyrus bitterly.

“Newsflash buddy Giovann Rossi is Viridians Gym Leader! Of all those people who assured the regions to have dated him or have had a one night stand maybe tree are true!”

“What really? Giovanni is a Gym leader? I thought he was this huge business Tycoon…”

“Oh yeah I tell you that only 3 over more than 400 people were telling the truth and you focus on that! Really?” Came from the blond and Cyrus held up his hands in surrender. “Yes he is both, but the business people tend to forget he is a gym leader and the trainers only see him as this big bad trainer.” Explained Cynthia.

“But why would all those people lie?”

“Don’t you know it? How many people have told lies about you on TV?”

“Too many to actually remember…”

“Do you feel better now about going out with Giovanni? I promise that he is a gentleman and would at most give you a peck on the lips after the date….Oh and hug you, boy does that guy love hugs and he is totally huggable too: his hugs are really nice.” Cynthia blushed when she realized that she was rambling and Cyrus laughed all tension from before leaving him.

“Oh Cynthia where would I be without you?” Asked the blue haired man hugging her.

“I’m pretty sure you would be 6 feet under Cy.” Joked the blond hugging her best friend.

Suddenly the door bell rang and Cyrus started to panic again.

“Is it him?” Wondered the man.

“Got to be him its 2.58p.m.” Answered the woman.

“Go hide yourself in the bathroom! No better not hide yourself in the guest room!” Ordered Cyrus while he gave himself one last look to make sure he was presentable.

“Nope I will hide in your bedroom! Good luck!” Said Cynthia closing the master bedrooms door.

“If you touch my green stuff I will kill you!” Was all he called after her before he went to open the front door: when he did so he gasped in surprise.

Casually did look really good on Giovanni, he looked even handsomer than normal: he was wearing tight black washed down jeans, a red T-shirt, a leather jacket, his hair without gel was wild and slightly curly and the end. The red T-shirt fit him like a glove Cyrus could count all Giovanni’s abs if he wanted too.

“WOW! Cyrus you look incredible! The brightest star in the galaxy can’t compare its beauty to yours….” Greeted Giovanni with an awed look on his face.

“Thank you…”  Said Cyrus unsure what he should say he felt his ears burn: it was true what he had heard about Italians and their way with words. “You shouldn’t sell yourself short Giovanni you don’t look half that bad yourself.” _You don’t look half that bad!? Way to go Cyrus he looks like a freaking roman god and you say that he doesn’t look half that bad? Are you an idiot?_

“Thanks that means a lot coming from you.” Said the raven haired man. “Here this is yours…” Giovanni was holding a single sapphire colored rose out for Cyrus.

“I wasn’t expecting that… thank you it is a very sweet gesture.” Confessed Cyrus accepting the sapphire colored rose. “It is really gorgeous I will be right back: I wouldn’t want this beautiful rose to be wasted.”

“Sure go I will be waiting for you here.” Was all Giovanni said with a boyish grin.

Cyrus was fast to put the rose in a vase: if the man continued to surprise him the way he had up until now the day would be very interesting. The blue haired man was fast to return to his date the man was waiting for him as he had promised.

“Hey there.” Said Giovanni when he saw the shorter man again.

“Hey to you, shall we leave?” Wondered Cyrus.

 “Sure, I really hope you don’t mind my vehicle.”

“Why would I mind it?” Asked the shorter man.

“Well it’s a motorcycle, but we can use Pokémon if you want…” Cyrus could sense that the taller man was nervous about this.

“I have no problem with the motor.” Assured the blue haired man with a tender smile and he got another boyish grin in return.

“Ok here do you have your helm.” Said Giovanni handing Cyrus a black helm, while he put his own red one on.

 “Never pledged you as one that played by the rules.” Said Cyrus teasingly as he sat down behind Giovanni who laughed at it.

“I really don’t, but I do stick to the helm rule.” Answered Giovanni. “Ready to go?”

“Surprise!” Yelled Giovanni before speeding off not giving Cyrus time to awnser.

Giovanni was a good driver, but he drove so fast that Cyrus closed his eyes and couldn’t see where they were going: even so they arrived in one piece. So either Giovanni was a hell of a driver or they were truly lucky… The shorter man preferred the first option. Once Giovanni parked the motor Cyrus could see the place they were at and blinked owlishly at the local.

“We are at a coffee shop?” Was all his brain could get out.

“Uh-ah yeah… I did think it would be a good idea, you know the whole getting to know each other over a warm drink.” Explained the taller man rubbing his neck nervously.

“That does actually sound nice.” Said the blue haired man and raven haired one beamed in relieve.

“After you.” Stated Giovanni while he opened the door for his date: just as he had been taught as a boy.

Cyrus entered the local and survived it; it had a homey feeling to it and smelled heavenly. The blue haired man did definitively approve of the other mans choice: there was even a place where people sat reading or studying, without as much of a thought about Giovanni’s preference Cyrus walked to the back of the cafeteria and slid into a nice boot and the taller man slides into the same boot in front of him. The two men sat in silence awaiting the waiter and when they both ordered hot cacao at the same time they blushed.

“I like this place it has a warm feeling to it.” Commented Cyrus before taking a sip of his drink.

“Yeah that is what attracted me to it from the first time I saw it.” Said Giovanni with a fond smile. “What do you think about playing 20 questions? But 20 questions like that 21 questions game not that other one were you have 20 questions to guess what the other person is thinking.” Asked and then explained Viridians Gym leader.

“Isn’t that a bit childish?” Wondered Cyrus.

“Maybe, but it’s a good way to get to know each other: you ask a question and then I ask you one, we both have to answer the questions we asked and we both get to ask 10.” Continued to explain the Italian.

“Fine, but we get to answer confidential twice.” Stated Cyrus.

“Deal you ask the first question.” Was the Italians replay.

“What is your favorite color? Mine is blue.”

 “Easy mine is red! My turn: If your life was a movie, what would it be called?” The Italians question did surprise Cyrus some due how eccentric it was. “Mine would be called 50 shades of red.”

“Who am I to judge?” Wondered Cyrus aloud.

“Was that a question or your answer?”

“My answer…” Mumbled Cyrus a little ashamed. “If you go to a restaurant and the service is terrible, is it ok not to tip? I say that’s ok.”

“Hell yes!” Answered the raven haired man. “What is your favorite baseball team? Mine is Kanto’s Rockets.” Hearing the answer Cyrus started to laugh. “Why does everyone do that when I tell them…”Pouted the taller man.

“Kanto’s Rockets are the worst team in Kantos league even if they are doing well this season, so maybe if they win this year people will stop.” Explained the Sinnoh native. “I’m all for Sinnoh’s Galactic. Ok my turn: If you were a Pokémon, which Pokémon would you be? I’d be a houndoom.”

“Pfft that’s an easy one I’d be a Persian. And if you could time travel, were would you go future or past? I would go to the future it would be totally badass to know what will happen before it actually does.”

Cyrus shook his head unsure how these questions would actually help them to get to know each other, but it was really fun so he decided to continue playing the game. An hour later they had both asked more than 10 questions and had shared some funny stories the blue haired man could now see why the other man had wanted to play that game.

Next Giovanni took Cyrus too the ice ring so that they could ice skate and the shorter man was simply too proud to tell the Italian he didn’t know how to skate. The blue haired man observed the raven haired while he did skate around the circle turning, twisting and even skating backwards.

 “Hey Cyrus come onto the ice this is funny!” Shouted Giovanni from the other side from the ring.

“I don’t know how to skate.” Answered Cyrus.

“What!?” Asked the taller man skating towards him.

“I said that I don’t know how to skate.” Cyrus was ashamed to admit it, but it was true.

“Oh if you want we can go somewhere else.” Was all the man could come up with he had assumed that the other would know how to skate.

“No! I-I would love to learn how….”

“I’m no teacher and your butt might hurt at the end of this, but I can try to teach you.” Said Giovanni offering a hand and Cyrus took the hand with a tentative smile.

Cyrus fell a few times and even pulled Giovanni onto the ice once or twice due laughing at him, but by the time the two left the ice ring Cyrus had learned the basics of ice skating. The Italian took him to eat some hot dog close to the ring, but Cyrus felt that the taller man had given this date a lot of thought: he had looked for ‘fun’ activities they could do together instead of taking him out to: a fancy dinner and that’s it.

When they reached Cyrus place they both wanted to spend more time together: their time together had been short, but funnier than most of the time they did spend together.

“I guess this is good night?” Wondered the shorter man.

“Well yes for today at least… That is if you are interested in giving me another chance?”

“Is this your way of asking me out on another date?” Asked Cyrus.

“Yeah… I guess so. Am I too much for you?”

“Just kiss me and I will see.” Demanded Cyrus and Giovanni was more than happy to oblige.

Their first kiss was gentle and chaste, but sweet and just long enough. Giovanni ended the kiss giving Cyrus one more peck on the lips afterwards.

“Do you always have to be such a gentleman?” Moaned Cyrus between the taller mans arms.

“Give me another chance and you should get to know me better…” Said Giovanni before leaving Cyrus at the door of his place giving the other man a wink.


	2. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutants! I love the X-MEN so suck it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lOVE to my awsome Beta: teamgalacticcyrus

**MONDAY: AU!**

Giovanni cursed his luck as he ran as fast as he could; he had a shoulder damaged due a bullet, and he couldn’t use his left front paw properly. He cursed his newfound mutation; the abilities he had gained weren’t enough to make up for what was happening now. As he struggled, he found himself horrified with the experiment he had consented to.

 

Giovanni was out of breath, lying down on the grassy floor of the forest knowing that he had escaped the clutches of someone he was avoiding; that _stupid_ Hunter.  While he laid there, panting with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, he hoped a kind trainer would find him; he could feel the poison that came with the bullet affecting him. His hope burned until the second everything went black.

 

On the flip side, Cyrus was feeling happy and free: after over a year of therapy, his suicidal tendencies, rooted in self hatred built up from his childhood, had ceased. He realized that his actions up until this point were a cry for help. Cyrus was not only happy with himself, but he was happy with his sexuality as well. With his happiness came a change in his appearance; his hair was trimmed a bit shorter than previously, and he was a shade tanner. Alongside this, he used his second name Helios, as to not to scare the masses of his previous actions.

 

The roughhousing between Lucas and Dawn snapped him out of his reflection, but he found himself happy with this. They were twins; they fought a lot about anything and nothing, but they loved each other at the end of the day. This was one of the small joys Cyrus held close to his heart.

 

The three of them had decided that today was a perfect day to visit Eterna Forest. It was a chilly and haunted place, yet something had always attracted Cyrus to the place. The twins had been all too happy to go with him on his little field trip; they _needed_ a break from their busy life, especially since Cyrus now taught at the University in Eterna City.

 

He smiled fondly at the Champion, Dawn, and the professor’s assistant, Lucas. They had helped him through _so_ much.

A sound coming from the tall grass beyond the tree line snapped Cyrus out of his thoughts.

 

“Hey Cyrus!” Lucas called out when Cyrus had stopped. “What are you looking at?”

 

“I believe I heard some groaning coming from there,” answered the young man, pointing to the place he believed the sound to come from. An unfamiliar Pokémon, and it was bleeding.

 

“This Pokémon is injured…” Cyrus murmured. “I’m gonna go help it.”

 

“You sure you want to venture away from the path Cy?” Dawn stuttered, her body shaking with anxiety. “You _know_ how dangerous Eterna Forrest can be…”

 

“Of course he is, Dawn,” Lucas said. “It _might_ need our help!”

Cyrus could hear his friends bickering, yet he ignored it in favor of slowly approaching the wolf. He didn’t know what kind of Pokémon it was, but it looked like a wolf. It had ebony colored pelt with a white tusk that looked as if it had rocks sticking from it. The blue haired man knelt by it, and the sound startled the Pokémon awake. Now, the only thing he could do was hope that it wasn’t aggressive.

 

Giovanni woke up startled when he felt someone kneel by his side. By instinct, he started to growl softly in warning as soon as he opened his feverish eyes. To his surprise, this didn’t scare the blue haired man above him. In fact, the man started to make soothing noises and offered a hand for him to sniff.

After thoughtfully sniffing the hand, the Italian was sure that he knew whoever this was, and that the person could be trusted, so he stopped growling and allowed the man to pet his mane.

 

“Found something interesting?” asked Lucas from a few feet behind Cyrus. The young assistant had decided to stay there after he saw that the Pokémon was _big_.

 

“Yeah, hurt, even if I haven’t found the wound yet,” Cyrus told the boy while his hand moved softly over the Pokémon’s back. “Huge, and not native of Sinnoh.” Cyrus soothed the blue wolf as best as he could until he had touched the left paw; he slowly started to inspect the paw in light of this reaction.

 

“Neat!” Lucas gasped, making the older male glared at him. Lucas tried to recover. “I mean the whole huge and not native stuff, not the hurt part! Do you think you might be able to catch it?”

 

“I have no fucking idea!” cried Cyrus aloud hysterically, “but he needed a Pokécenter _yesterday_! He has a freaking _bullet_ wound!”

 

Cyrus’s shouting startled Lucas. “Dawn, call the center in Eternal City!”

 

“On it!”

 

Lucas approached Cyrus. “We need to use something to stop the bleeding,” ordered the assistant to his friend as he kneeled. “We are going to help you buddy.”

 

Giovanni would have nibbled him for calling him buddy, but he lost to the world again…

 

After making a makeshift bandage, it was Cyrus who was tasked with carrying the wolf Pokémon to the center. The three of them ran as fast as they could; the life of a Pokémon was at risk, they thought.

 

After a few hours, Cyrus, Dawn, and Lucas sat in the waiting room waiting on news of the Pokémon, hoping to discover both what it was and its condition. They received a phone call from Professor Rowan.

 

“Hello professor!” Lucas greeted. The other two did their best to listen in, but the assistant only made affirmative sounds. “I thank you for your help and time sir.” After this the teen ended the call.

 

“You are a brat, didn’t you know?” Dawn growled. “You did that on propose!”

 

“Whatever.” Lucas turned towards Cyrus. “Professor Rowan spoke with Professor Kukui from Alola, and it seems that you have found a fine specimen: it’s a Lycanroc and a _rare_ one at that!”Cyrus’s eyes widened. Lucas continued. “It’s both in its Dusk form and shiny.”

 

“Sorry,” Cyrus interrupted. “Dusk form?”

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Lucas stuttered before clearing his throat. “Lycanroc has three different forms: Midday, Midnight and Dusk. The first two are determined by the moment Rockruff evolves, while the Dusk form has something to do with a hidden ability or something few Rockruffs have.” Lucas leaned closer to Cyrus with a large grin on his face. “I’m sooooo excited! I _actually_ have the opportunity to see one for myself! Would you mind it if I draw it and take notes?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Lucas gasped. “I _forgot_!” He slouched. “We might get a call from Professor Oak from Kanto because it _might_ be one that is owned by one of the trainers sponsored by the Professor.”

 

Before Cyrus could respond, the nurse came in the room.

“Helios Akagi?”

 

“That would be me, ma’am,” said Cyrus, walking towards the nurse.

 

“If I’m not wrong you have decided to take care of Giovanni until his trainer can be found?”

 

“Giovanni?”

 

“Sorry, I thought that you were aware of the Pokémon’s name because of the service like collar it had,” explained the nurse.

 

“I didn’t see it,” Cyrus confessed. “We were too worried about his health for anything really. So is it a service Pokémon?”

 

“I don’t think so, but Giovanni might be… Does this have any weight on your decision?”

 

“No I… well, my friends and I were thinking of looking after him anyway.”

 

“It’ll take a few days for him to be released.”

 

After discussing a few more points with Nurse Joy, Cyrus entered the room with the Lycanroc in it he looked fondly at the half conscious Pokémon. He sat on a chair close to the bed, and he started talking.

 

“Hello there buddy,” Cyrus cooed, hoping to calm it down.  “You’re doing so great! I’m Cyrus, by the way. Giovanni, did you know that I once knew someone with the same name?”

 

At this, Giovanni’s ears stood straight up; the name Cyrus ringed a bell, but his mind was too foggy to think of anything else. _Okay, maybe if he tells me how we know each other, I might be able to place him._

 

“He’s interesting, to say the least,” Cyrus murmured with a kind smile as he started to pet Giovanni’s mane carefully. “Do you mind if I tell you?”

 

Giovanni felt his ears perk up interest.

 

“Well,” Cyrus took a deep breath. “I have an ability to manipulate liquids, but when I was a young trainer, I couldn’t control it very well because my emotions were all over the place… I didn’t know another mutant that could help me because I wasn’t that social.” Cyrus looked around. “One day I met this older boy from Kanto, Giovanni. He was feral. Giovanni was a great help to me, because he didn’t fear me, and he helped me to not to fear myself. Eventually we became friends, but then…” Giovanni had tuned Cyrus out because he remembered the blue haired man quite well.

 

Their friendship had been good, and the younger man had been great to talk to until he learned that Giovanni was gay.

“….I was really stupid to react the way I did: I reacted like the people I hate, and if I ever see Giovanni again, I probably won’t be able to look him in the eye.” Tears welled up in his eyes. “How do you tell a guy ‘I’m sorry I reacted horribly. I hadn’t realized it back then, but I was gay, and crushing on you. My father had ‘told’ how anti natural it was for two guys to be in love, and I just accepted that.’. I don’t think that would turn out to be a valid apology; it’ll just make me look like a hypocrite.”

 

Giovanni found himself forgiving the idiot; the damage had been done, but he found himself feeling pitiful; they might as well talk once he turned back.

 

During the rest of the week, Giovanni was consistently in the company of Cyrus, Dawn, or Lucas.

 

Ironically, Cyrus spent the most time around him, and he treated Giovanni like a human. Dawn was pretty nice company too; she loved to carefully comb his pelt. Lucas was bothersome. He was obsessed with sketching him, taking notes of anything and everything he did while he babbled about how awesome Lycanrocs were and what they could do, as if Giovanni hadn’t discovered all those things in the past 6 years.

 

Once the trio took him to their place, Giovanni started hopping around the place mostly around Cyrus, enjoying the freedom. When the two of them sat down, Giovanni would pin the other mutant down with his good paw and ‘comb’ his hair for him making sure the blue hair looked odder and spikier than usual.

 

With Dawn, things were fine; the young champion still combed his pelt and they looked shitty TV together.

 

With Lucas…. Well. Giovanni had once stolen his weed, and none of them were any wiser.

 

One warm evening, Giovanni and Cyrus were alone in the house. Even if he wasn’t completely healed yet, he knew he would be soon.

 

“What’s wrong Gio?” asked Cyrus, putting his sketchbook and pencil down when he heard the Lycanroc whine.

 

Seeing the pencil and paper, Giovanni got an idea.

 

“Hey! Gio! _What_ are you doing?!” The Pokémon took the pencil between its teeth and started doodling in his sketchbook.

 

Giovanni growled while he did his best to write something down. When he looked at the paper, he cringed mentally; a five year old could write in a neater way. Even so, he used his snout to make Cyrus look at what he wrote.

 

“I guess you were just bored…” mumbled Cyrus before he could see that there was actually something written on the paper. Impressed, he looked. With wide eyes, he read: **_Hello Cyrus I’m Giovanni_**

 

“I didn’t know you could write.” If Giovanni could roll his eyes he would, but he decided to change it a little.

**_Hello Cyrus I’m Giovanni the mutant _ **

 

When Cyrus read this, his eyes went wider.“What! How!? You couldn’t just turn into a Pokémon between 11 years ago and now!”

**_New thing_ **

 

“Can you turn back?”

**_Hurt_ **

 

“...Can I have a few minutes to myself?”The other mutant nodded before exiting the room, leaving him alone.

 

The Sinnohite breathed a sigh of relief when Giovanni left. What the hell is he supposed to do? He still had feelings for him, but he had been lying to them all! Hadn’t he?

 

After a few minutes of internal debate, Cyrus had to talk with him. “Giovanni, could you please come back?”

 

The Lycanroc appeared quietly in front of Cyrus.

Cyrus took a deep breath. “One bark yes, twice no. Got it?” Giovanni barked once.

 

“Good.” Cyrus looked at the wolf. “Was it your intention to end up in my care?”

 

Two barks.

 

“Did you know I would be around Eterea forrest?”

 

Two barks.

 

“Is this the first time you get hurt while turned?”

 

Two barks.

“Is this the first time you have ended in anyone’s care?”

 

One bark.

 

“Will you be able to turn back once you are fully healed?”

 

One bark.

 

“Would you like me to tell Lucas and Dawn?”

 

Two barks.

 

“Is there anyone we could pass as your trainer?”

 

One bark.

 

Cyrus felt relief in this development so far. “Would you like to give our friendship another chance once you turn back?

 

One bark.

 

Cyrus smiled.

_A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER:_

 

The state of Cyrus and Giovanni’s friendship had returned.

One day, they were at the Trio’s place drinking some tea, and Cyrus felt more than eager to ask Giovanni _how_ he had gained the ability to shift into a more ‘feral’ form.

 

Cyrus decided to test the waters. “Gio, I have a question for you.”

“Shoot!” Giovanni put his arms behind his head.

 

 “How come you gained the ability to shift forms?”

 

“Petrel was interested in the mutant gen and how it affected different people in a different way, so I allowed him to my blood to create a remedy that would help people with a notorious secondary mutation.” Giovanni rolled his eyes, and they landed on the ceiling. “Well, the shot didn’t do that.” He looked back towards Cyrus. “Instead of stopping or repressing a mutation, the medicine accelerated it. So I turned a Rockruff, and the evidence of the existence of the shot was destroyed.”

 

“You didn’t even have a physical manifestation of your mutation.”

 

The Italian smirked before clenching his fist in a very particular way; Cyrus soon saw the three metal claws popping out of the man’s flesh.

 

“Ooooh! Doesn’t it hurt?”

 

“There’s minor pain, but I got used to it.” Cyrus observed the claws retracting, and he healed as if the flesh never had been cut.

 

Later that evening, Giovanni would have the pleasure of ‘meeting’ the twins again….


	3. Tuesday: angst!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So angst it is today!  
> My Beta is still teamgalacticcyrus

**TUESDAY: ANGST!!!!**

Cyrus thanked the taxi driver before they were headed to his and his husband’s home in Viridian Forest. When the Sinnohite entered, he thought about how much his life had improved after Cynthia and Dawn aided him back to health; he had even gotten married. Even he hadn’t expected that, but it was a very welcome surprise to fall in love and to be loved in return.

 

Cyrus smirked as he stopped himself from calling ‘Dear, I’m home!’ aloud, mimicking his husband. He was returning from a congress, and hoped to surprise him.

 

Knowing very well that his spouse wouldn’t be home for another two hours at minimum, Cyrus called all his Pokémon out of their Pokéballs before he made his way to the kitchen. He hoped to surprise the Italian further with a romantic dinner; he learned some French and Italian cuisine from Giovanni, and hoped to use that knowledge.

 

He then heard someone enter the kitchen and swirled around. Even if Cyrus was a little startled, he relaxed when he realized that it was just his husband who stumbled into their kitchen. However, he lost his calm once he realized the state the man was in.

 

Giovanni looked a zombie; he was terribly pale, shirtless, covered in bandages. He was covered in cuts and bruises.

 

“Giovanni!”After Giovanni struggled to get close to Cyrus, Cyrus could see that the other man’s eyes were unfocused, directionless. He hadn’t heard Cyrus calling his name.

“Giovanni… love…?” Cyrus placed one hand on the injured one’s cheek; in turn, Giovanni leaned onto the touch.

“´lo Cy’us,” mumbled the taller man, easing Cyrus’s nerves.

Cyrus held his face between his hands.“Why aren’t you in bed?”

 

“Bed…” Confusion swarmed Giovanni’s voice before he leaned his weight on Cyrus. Surprised, Cyrus huffed under his husbands weight as he struggled to keep the two of them upright. Unsurprisingly, he failed.

 

Cyrus wheezed a big variety of curse words out from under his husband while he did his best to either worm his way out or roll Giovanni over away from him. Neither worked; Cyrus resorted to trying to think of a strategy, albeit failing when he heard Giovanni’s struggled and wet breaths.

 

Despite the crushing emotional and physical weight on him, Cyrus was able to reach his husband’s pokebelt with the tips of his fingers, and he pressed the first button he could, hoping that a useful Pokémon was inside that ball.

 

Nidoking came out of the Pokéball. It had roared dramatically, quieting when his eyes darted to the heap on the floor, realizing that there would be no battle.

 

Cyrus sighed in relief. “Nidoking, carefully roll Giovanni off of me.”

The large brute nodded before doing as requested. Cyrus was surprised as the poison-type managed to do his bidding with extreme care.

 

As soon as Cyrus was free, he took a deep breath as he looked at Giovanni. A small trail of blood slipped out of his husband’s mouth.

Cyrus froze in panic, tears welling up in his eyes. “No! No! No! Stay with me love, please!” Cyrus, caressing Giovanni, darted his head toward his Pokémon. “Nidoking, get a phone!”

Not even a minute later, Nidoking returned with Giovanni’s phone. Cyrus, in a fit of hysteria, called an ambulance.

 

The ride to the hospital was a blur; he clenched Nidoking’s Pokéball in one hand, and Giovanni’s mobile in the other, both close to his chest. Cyrus felt so useless; he didn’t know what happened; as far as he knew, he was about to lose the most important part of his life.

 

Moments later, Cyrus waiting for news on Giovanni’s surgery.

 

“Earth to Cyrus.” Cyrus glanced over at the voice. Petrel.

 

“Cyrus, what happened? Are you alright?”Cyrus’s eyes darted around the room as he began to stutter.

 

“Giovanni… he… he was h-hurt, and… and he came in the kitchen… I don’t know what happened, but he… h-he collapsed, and--” Petrel rested a calm hand on Cyrus’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, now. Everything will be alright. He is a tough guy; we’ll see him being a sarcastic asshole again before we know it.”Cyrus felt rage in Petrel’s voice.

 

“Do you know what happened?” Cyrus had asked, afraid of the answer.

 

“Do you remember that serial murder that has been around Johto and Kanto for a while now targeting rich people and stabbing them to death?” Asked Petrel and Cyrus gave a small nod horrified, knowing were this was going, while a shiver went down his spine. “Well she decided that Giovanni would be her next victim, but she hadn’t expected him to fight back the way he did while drugged and stabbing her in the heart with her own murder weapon...” Explained the man looking a little green without giving too many details: he had gotten to the scene first and it hadn’t been pretty.

 

“What? I mean the police was speculating it to be a man…..” Mumbled Cyrus over the serial killer and Petrel just nodded because due the victims and the statistics and all everyone was thinking of him not even expecting it to be a ‘her’. “When did it happen?” Asked the blue haired man in a strangely calm voice, but the other man knew that it was just the calm before the storm.

 

 “The day before yesterday early in the morning the boss man had stayed at GioCorps late and was leaving around 4am…”Answered Petrel before frowning. “Wait you didn’t get my text!?” The one who was freaking out now was the purple haired man, but who could blame him? Cyrus just shook his head and the older man decided to continue. “I don’t know how she drugged him exactly, but when I arrived due his SOS call… Well he looked like death warmed over the police was quick to get us to the hospital and they performed a surgery on him here: he was beaten and hurt and drugged, but fine to go home as long as there was someone with him at all times. There shouldn’t have been any complication that leaded to him being under the knife again! Fuck it all he shouldn’t be left alone doing Arceus knows what! If you hadn’t…if you hadn’t… then….” In the begin the lazy genus was growling in anger, but once he realized what could have happened if Cyrus hadn’t returned home he held tighter onto the younger man while he sobbed his heart out as a few tears left his own eyes, the Sinnohian cried himself dry before he fell into an un easy sleep.

 

Petrel stayed awake waiting for the information on his best friend while he allowed the younger man to sleep his uneasy rest: while the usually laid back man was waiting he was planning the decease of Proton Archimides who should have been watching Giovanni during that time it didn’t matter to him how long he would have to hunt for the spy….he would end him.

 

When the doctor came with information on Giovanni’s condition Cyrus had already awoken from his little nap.

 

“I must be honest with you Mr. Akagi we almost lost Mr. Rossi twice and were about to state the time of death when he jumped back to life: it is really a miracle that he is here right now. And I would like for him to stay in the hospital for at least a week before he is allowed home if everything is healing to my liking and then he should have a few weeks of total bed rest.” Explained the Doctor in a kind tone.

 

 “I understand it sir. May we see him?” Asked Cyrus.

 

“Yes, but only for a little while after the visiting hours are over only one is allowed to stay.” Cyrus and Petrel were lead to the ICU were Giovanni laid still so still he didn’t move a muscle: he even had a machine breathing for him, but the doctor already had explained them on their way there that the machine only was to avoid any stress on the newly opened wounds.

 

While Cyrus and Petrel took turns to stand vigil at Giovanni’s side Proton ‘disappeared’ if anyone suspected foul play none said anything…

 

One evening when the Sinnohain was alone with his husband Giovanni finally woke up completely: he had been waking up for the past few days, he had even opened his eyes for a few seconds, but this was the first time the Italian was fully aware of what was going around him.

“Cyrus?” Came out of the taller mans mouth in surprise the man felt as if his mouth was filled with cotton.

 

“Oh Giovanni.” Said Cyrus coming closer to his husband holding the mans face. “I’m so happy to see you awake… How are you feeling?”

 

 “I feel as if someone beat me up and left me to die with my mouth filled with cotton.” Answered the bedridden man as his eyes dropped close the Sinnohian laughed at that confusing his husband.

 

“Wha’s wrong?” Asked Giovanni.

 

“Nothing love, just rest everything will be alright…” If Cyrus said anything else his husband hadn’t known because the darkness had already taken him in its warm arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a diferent beta or none at all....Sorry guys my Beta has work overload right now.


	4. Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has no Beta.... I might change it up to the beta version once that one is done!

**WEDNESDAY:  SPICY!**

Giovanni was death on his feet, or at least he felt that way, so he sat down ungracefully in his executive chair and he couldn’t care less.  His day hadn’t been this ineffective, boring and tiring in a long while: his hair was all over the place (which is pretty normal if it isn’t tamed with tons of gel), but he couldn’t give a fuck if his minions saw his disheveled appearance at the moment.

“Heya boss man! I….” Started Petrel entering his friends office. “Wow it looks like a herd of Tauros ran over you: well that or you had a helluvaparty without inviting me.” Observed the man entering the office. “For your sake I hope you had a run in with the Tauros!” Threatened Petrel and the Italians lips turned up a little.

“Bite me Petrel!” Said Giovanni with his eyes closed as he put his feet on his desk.

“Hmmm maybe if you weren’t a married man…” Teased the purple haired man with a smirk. “I’ve got coffee~” Sang the man and his boss opened his eyes.

There right in front of him was a cup of liquid ambrosia, the raven haired man was fast to snatch the coffee away from his best friend before nursing the warm drink while the purple haired man sat down on the other side of his desk and copied the man putting his feet on the desk while he thought: _If Ariana saw us right now~_

“So how was your day?” Asked the lazy genus lighting a joint.

“Hell.” Answered the taller man before he caught a sniff of the weed his friend was about to smoke. “Give me!” Ordered the raven haired man half hearty making grabbing motions with his hands, but to tired for anything else.

“You sure? You haven’t touched the green monster since you got married.” Said the other man before taking a puff.

“Yes I’m sure and just because I haven’t smoked any with you doesn’t mean I haven’t.” Answered the one in charge while he went back to nursing his coffee.

“What? Cyboy smokes shit?” Asked Petrel surprised before handing the joint over to his friend as he made a new one for himself.

“Occasionally.” Said Giovanni as he took a puff looking very smug suddenly.

“So what happened to you?” Asked Petrel once he was that his friend had relaxed enough.

“You remember the group of baby scientist we just hired at GioCorps?”

“What did those guppies do?”

“They are worse than Cyrus when you tell him he isn’t allowed to take something apart and blew their lab up: with me in it!” Petrel could tell that his friend was fuming.

“How are they worse than Cyboy? I mean that he must have opened and played with most of the electronics at your place before you guys got married: he always is like what happens if I join these two cables and ends up electrocuting himself over and over again.” Said Petrel with a smile on his face as he saw Cyrus electrocuting himself in his mind eye.

“You are remembering Cyrus electrocuting himself aren’t you?” Asked the Italian and the Kantonian just nodded. “Cyrus has a limit with the voltage he plays with and is smart enough not to have any volatile chemicals close!” Growled Giovanni.

“Soooo… you threw all guppies in the toilet and flushed them?” Inquired the purple haired man with some curiosity the raven haired man just snorted.

“Not all I did send some to the ER, but yeah I kicked them all onto the street.”

“Why were they even pulling a Cyrus in the lab? Weren’t they supposed to make a better burn heal?”

“They were ‘upgrading’ the equipment and got ‘burned’.” At this little joke they both laughed.

“Idiotic guppies! The labs of GioCorps are top notch tech!” Stated Petrel between gasps.

“Yeah I know! I made sure of it….” Mumbled Giovanni.

After this conversation a silence settled into the office nothing of those silences that happen between strangers who are alone in a : they were just two friends drinking coffee and smoking relaxing after a tyring/bored day.

“You know what? I swear I’m never putting a group of baby scientist in a lab together! From now on every senior staff member will have their own baby scientist to train.” Swore the Italian. “Biggest mistake ever!”

“Awwww~ Man I don’t wanna have a guppy following in my lab and following me the whole day!” Whined the lazy genus.

“Don’t worry my friend you will never get one for a simple reason: I don’t want to deal with a mini you, its that easy.” Some people would believe the Italian to be joking due his tone, but his eyes were deaths serious.

“Wise words dude…. Wise words….If I were you I wouldn’t want another me.” Said the rocket executive while he nodded.

“I’m taking a shower I don’t want to smell like a Koffing when I get home.” The Boss of team Rocket pulled a face as he smelled his clothes.

“Got it boss man! Tell Cyboy I said hi!” After this Giovanni headed for the shower in his private quarters that were connected to his office.

Later when the Italians driver opened the door so that the man could exit the limo he was surprised to find his employer (his main one at least) asleep inside the limousine: he was also dreading waking the man up, but that was solved quickly by the Persian who suddenly jumped onto the Gym leaders lap and woke him up in less than a second and held the Pokémon against him before leveling the driver with a glare.

“You know that you are paid for your discretion don’t you Roger?” Asked Giovanni and the man, not Roger, just nodded. “Then we should not have any problems Roger.” Stated the taller man as he left the car David had tried to get his employer to remember his name for a while but gave up.

“Good night sir!” Called the blond.

“Night Roger!” Called Giovanni back as the door to the manor closed.

“Hello Giovanni.” Beamed Cyrus who had appeared from what looked like the nowhere; it had taken some time to get used to it, but it was normal for the Italian now.

“Evening _amore_ how was your day?” Asked the taller man out of politeness while he took his coat and fedora off, Cyrus now taught at Viridians college.

“It was great! I assigned the third years 2 feet essay about the myths off one of the constellations: Palkia, Dialga, Gyarados….You know.”

“I believed you were teaching Astrology not mythology.”

“They are closely related Gio…” Pouted the shorter man while he took a good look at his husband. “You look like hell! How was your day?”

“You are so flattering _amore_ : it was worse than hell.” Answered the Rocket Boss half sarcastically. “What would you like for dinner?” Wondered the taller man as he walked towards the kitchen.

“No need for you to cook dear dinner is ready.”Stated Cyrus to his husbands horror even so Giovanni allowed himself to be dragged away while dread filled him…

“Did you call some delivery?” Hoped the Italian as his voice went servile octaves higher. _Please Arceus: I promise to give those baby scientists another chance if the answer is yes._ Pleaded/Prayed the doomed man silently.

“Of course not I made an easy dish by myself!” _Fuck you Arceus! Now I’m suing those guppies for the lab!_

“What dish _amore_?” Asked the gym leader afraid of the answer, due his last experiences with Cyrus less than stellar cooking skills…

“Don’t worry it’s just Gulash: I followed every single instruction in the receipt to a T!” Exclaimed the space fanatic proudly, but he still saw wariness in Giovanni’s eyes. “I’m sure that this time you won’t get food poisoning nor would it explode the moment you touch it with your silver wear like that soufflé and it will not try to attack you!” The Sinnohinite was doing his best to be assure the raven haired man that it was save, but the other man didn’t trust him as was far he could throw his Nidoking: with these kind of things.

_I still don’t understand how he managed to poison me: my tea is deadly to anyone well aside from Koga…._

Giovanni sat down and smiled wearily at Cyrus who was looking at him with Growlithe eyes. The raven haired man was relieved to see that his dinner didn’t look as if it would eat him it looked pretty innocent, but he knew better than to rely too heavily on peoples appearance: look at his husband or Ariana. After inspecting how it looked and was relieved that it didn’t explode after he probed it: it seemed fine even if the smell was a little off.

“Please dear I promise that no trip to the hospital would be involved. Could you take a bite?” Looking at those huge Growlithe eyes looking back at him the Italian cursed his weakness and nodded. Viridians Gym Leader took a tentative bite and his eyes did go wide: It wasn’t that ba…. _Oh fuck it all! Fuck Arceus why do you hate me so!_ Was all Giovanni could think of while he ran to the refrigerator and drinking the milk right out of the carton.

 “Dear what is wrong?” Asked Cyrus confused having followed his husband to the kitchen, said husband just held a hand up while he grabbed another milk carton before drowning it too after that was done the Italian turned the water on so that he could put his head under it while he texted his husband.

-Giovanni: You. Are. Not. Allowed. In. the. Kitchen. Again!

“What did I do wrong this time love?” Asked the blue haired man.

-Giovanni: Tooo much pepper & salt.

“Ohhh…” All what Cyrus could say about the whole incident is that things turned out spicier than planed and the moody Italian gave his husband the silent treatment the whole night while he ate his huge trash of chocolate ice cream: he also slept in a guest room for a week to show his displeasure.


End file.
